The Baldy Ballet
by Agatha-Naomi
Summary: Shinji and Hiyori and my ipod on shuffle. Click it. You know you want too.


The Baldy Ballet

AN: I am going through ShinYori withdrawals, so I did the shuffle challenge. I know, everyone's already done it, but I haven't tried it yet. I have such eclectic taste in music that I was a little dubious that it would work out. Lemme know what ya think m'kay?

**Teeth By Lady Gaga**

"Oi Snaggletooth, what the hell are ya listening to?" Shinji demanded. Hiyori adjusted the volume on Lisa's i-pod, which she had borrowed with the bespectacled vizard's reluctant permission, and fixed him with a deadly glare.

"Music, dumbass. Why?"

"I can see why Lisa was hesitant to give that to you. I can hear that weird song from here." Apparently loaning Rose yuri was acceptable, but letting Hiyori listen to Gaga was immoral.

"It's not weird! How would you know anyways?" Hiyori gave him another dirty look and he laughed.

"It's filthy. Do you not know what it means?"

"I borrowed Lisa's i-pod, I suspected as much. I'm not a naïve little girl, Dickhead."

"Ya sure as hell look like one." The i-pod was left ignored as she started kicking his face.

Hips Don't Lie Shakira Feat Wyclef Jean

Mashiro was permitted to cook breakfast that morning, seeing as she had promised not to put anything weird in Kensei's food. She had the radio on full blast, and was dancing. At least Hiyori thought she was dancing. She looked like she was having a seizure.

"What the hell are you doing? You're scaring the shit outta me!" Hiyori snapped. The green haired vizard giggled in response.

"Dancing! You should dance, Hiyori chan!" She grabbed Hiyori's hands and was immediately pushed away. The thought of dancing, especially like Mashiro, was mortifying. Shinji laughed from his position on the couch.

"Yer blushing Hiyori! Mashiro just wants to dance, she ain't putting the moves on you."

"Shut up Baldy! I don't dance!"

**Hair By Lady Gaga.**

Hiyori scowled, and brushed another ragged snag out of her hair and attempted again to pull her hair into her signature pigtails. She winced as she lifted her arms. The wound on her torso was shallow enough, but she could feel it twinge when she lifted her arms. It was irritating that something as trivial as putting her hair up was painful.

Shinji choose that time to stroll casually past her, pausing when he noted her hair down and messy and the small trickle of blood from where she had reopened her wounds. He snatched the brush before she could protest and began brushing her hair out. She snarled when he snagged on a tangle and he rolled his eyes.

"Sit down! Yer hair's a mess." Hiyori was going to tell him off, but unfortunately as most sane girls did, she liked the feel of having someone brush her hair. Not that he had to know that.

Fire Burning by Sean Kingston

"What the hell did you do, Midget?"

"I was cooking our dinner before you came in!" Hiyori put her burnt thumb in her mouth and resisted the urge to throw the still hot frying pan at him. Shinji scoffed.

"You're so damn jumpy! I didn't mean to scare ya." His eyes softened.

"You burn your finger?"

"When you came down here and startled me, yeah I did. Hey what do you think yer doing Asshole? Gimme my hand back!"

"Just looking at it! Excuse me for feeling sorry for ya!" He noted that the burn was only a little pink and he let her hand go. He smirked suddenly.

"You want me to kiss it better?" he asked mischievously. Hiyori grabbed the frying pan, and Shinji ran for his life.

**The River By Good Charlotte**

They had lived through a lot, all of them had. They knew that evil didn't always show its face until it was too late and they knew that pretty faces and places had a funny way of fading with time. They were all searching for their freedom, but that was easier said than done when you were in hiding for a crime you didn't commit.

It was a hot summer day, and Lisa had demanded they go swimming. Normally they were a little hesitant to leave their hideout, but seeing as it was only midmorning and still getting hotter, they all agreed to go to the river.

Hiyori had refused to wear a bathing suit, and had jumped in fully clothed. Shinji snorted as he watched all his comrades swimming. He knew that some religions baptized their followers, and he wished that a quick dunk in water would truly be enough to be born again, to be clean again.

"Why aren't you swimming?" Hiyori demanded, still dressed head to toe, soaked to the bone. She took a pigtail in hand and wrung the water out of it and he smiled at the sight.

"Don't have a suit."

"Neither do I," she snorted. "Your clothes will dry anyways. You take things too serious, Baldy."

For once she was right.

**Sleazy by Ke$ha**

It was a well-known fact that Shinji liked the ladies. However, that was no excuse, in Hiyori's mind at least, for him to flirt while they ran errands. After she had successfully scared off the cashier that had caught his attention, she turned to him and promptly informed him, that he was a sleazy slut.

"How the hell am I a slut?" Shinji blinked. Now that was one insult she had never slung at him.

"You just are!" She retorted, "What, ya think that only girls can be sluts?"

"I never really thought about it before," he deadpanned. She snorted and stomped off, leaving him to panic quietly.

**I Will Follow You Into The Dark By Death Cab for Cutie**

They were outcasts, victims because of the way they had been framed. They had darkness inside them, regardless of how well they kept it controlled. They had all killed many, but never senselessly. Shinji knew of Heaven and Hell, but he wasn't planning on dying anytime soon. They had such twisted lives that he was sure they had killed too many to get into heaven. But they weren't immoral. They weren't monsters. They weren't saints. They weren't evil. Shinji suspected that when they did die there would be no real place for them to go.

Every time Hiyori got hurt he wished that she would live, not just because he cared about her, but because he wanted to go with her when the time came. They were the same, too good to be bad and too tainted to be good. When they died and had nowhere to go, he would follow her into the dark.

AN: Review please? ^^


End file.
